


He Watched But He Didn't Touch

by Danger_Zone24



Series: QBM Story Archive [4]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9694718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danger_Zone24/pseuds/Danger_Zone24
Summary: Mallory watches Q and James.





	1. Chapter 1

He watched and didn't touch. Because that's what was offered. 

He liked to people watch, to stand on the sidelines and observe. It often gave him more information than if he had stormed in fully loaded from the start. 

He noticed Q and Bonds attraction, even though they hid their flourishing romance well from the others. 

It was against the rules to form romantic interests with fellow agents/boffins, but he let this one go. Partly because they kept it so well under wraps. Partly because there had been a remarkable improvement in Bonds attitude and behaviour. Partly because he was intrigued and wanted to see where it went. 

Q was the one to notice he was watching them. And he started to toy with him, started to play a dangerous game. Giving and taking, sneak peeks here and there. Things that he knew where just for him, the rest of Mi6 still unknowing. 

He laughed, they were meant to be a spy agency yet here he was privy to something spectacular. Front row seats and all. 

Literally front row seats. 

He found them going at it on his desk. He didn't mind that paperwork was all over the floor. He didn't mind if they changed it up and he was the one sitting on his desk watching them in his chair, on the floor, against the wall. 

He took what was offered. 

He watched and didn't touch. Because that's what was offered. And he enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q's POV

His head rolled to the side and met Ms eyes as he lay splayed on the desk, James thrusting in between his legs. His fingers like claws on Bond's flexing shoulders.

He never broke eye contact, not even when James dropped his head and mouthed along his neck, enticing moans along the way, before finally reaching his nipples, biting down and sucking on them, making him arch up underneath him.

Not even when his fingers scratched their way down James's back, digging into his hips, drawing him closer so he could wrap his legs around James and making him thrust harder and faster.

He continued to look into Ms eyes as his orgasm rolled through him, making his mouth open in a gasp. 

James slumped down on top of him, panting into his neck. As his hips came to a stop, he turned his head so he as well was looking into Ms eyes.

From then on one or both of them held Ms gaze with their own. Sometimes they challenged each other to see if they could break the others gaze or if they could make Ms breath hitch so much his eyes closed as he tried to regain his breathing and composure.

They failed as much as they were victorious.


End file.
